The present invention relates to a retractable stairway assembly for a vehicle such as a truck, the stairway being deployable for use in entering and exiting the vehicle and being stowable when not in use.
The design of many large vehicles, in particular cab-over-engine trucks, does not allow easy access into the cab of the vehicle. Often, the cab is positioned at a substantial height above the ground, making it difficult for a driver or passenger to enter and exit the cab. Therefore, steps or some type of foot support structure are often provided for use by an individual when climbing up into the cab as well as when exiting from the cab. However, there is often little space available beneath the door to the cab for steps or the like because the door often is positioned almost directly above a forward wheel of the truck in a cab-over-engine truck design.
Although various approaches have been used to facilitate the entry and exit of an individual from a vehicle, a need nevertheless exists for a retractable stairway assembly having novel and non-obvious improvements over known constructions.